Sehun's Mission: Joonmyun and Yixing Anniversary
by joonstar
Summary: Kenyataan kalau Joonmyun hyung bodohnya itu akan lupa pada hari pentingnya sendiri sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Dan Sehun berencana untuk mengingatkan sang leader tanpa memberitahunya secara langsung. / "Ew hyung, cepat bangun! Aku juga rindu pada Luhan hyung tapi tidak sampai sepertimu. Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi!" –An EXO-K and SuLay fanfiction! (with slight HunHan)


**Sehun's Mission: Joonmyun and Yixing Anniversary**

Oh Sehun

Kim Joonmyun aka Suho

Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Lu Han

Jongin aka Kai, Chanyeol

Other EXO members

Pairing:

Suho-Lay, Sehun-Luhan, bro!Chanyeol-Kai, sedikit pairing lainnya

kalo gak suka sulay jangan baca ya hehe ooc garing shonen-ai/boyxboy!

_Warning: umpatan umpatan kecil yang terselip di ff ini bukan karena benci. Tapi karena cinta kok. Kecuali buat suho. Dia bener-bener ngeselin #tapitetapmyultimatebias_

Orang-orang di sini bukan punya saya, cuman plot pikiran sendiri.

Inspired by :

_Separated promotions, previous stories, somehow SeKaiYeol dumbness_

'-'

* * *

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah makan belum? Aku akan mengomeli Joonmyun jika ia tidak merawatmu dengan baik!"_

"Aku hanya makan sedikit. Masakan Kyungsoo _hyung _tadi rasanya seperti kaki Jongin," kata Sehun sembari memeluk gulingnya. Sedikit merengut karena sikap protektif Luhan. "Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhenti terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, _hyung_."

"_Oh begitu, Sehun? Kau tidak menyukai jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" _suara bergetar dari Luhan membuat Sehun melonjak dari posisi sebelumnya menjadi duduk.

"Bukan begitu _hyung, _aku sangat suka kau mengkhawatirkanku!" seru Sehun panik. Dalam beberapa detik ia mendengar suara tawa Luhan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "_Hyung_? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"_Lucu sekali mendengarkanmu panik, Hun-ah! Hahaha, apa kau berpikir aku akan meminta putus?_" Sehun merengut lagi. Luhan tidak berhenti tertawa. Baik kalau Luhan begitu, ia juga bisa!

"_Hun?_" panggil Luhan dari telepon. Sehun diam saja, mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamarnya dan Joonmyun. Lalu, pandangannya berhenti pada kertas yang sudah lama terjepit di laci meja Joonmyun. Memang selama ini ia ingin mengambilnya karena ia tidak suka bila ada sesuatu yang terlihat tidak di tempatnya.

_Apa salahnya kalau kuambil sekarang? _batin Sehun. Ia kemudian bangkit mengambil kertas tersebut. "_Hun, kau marah padaku? Aku hanya bercanda!_" kata Luhan. Sehun tidak menjawab karena kertas yang ia pegang terlihat familiar. Dan juga ada tulisannya.

"_Hunnie Hunnie Hunnie,_" Sehun mengabaikan panggilan Luhan dan membaca kertas, yang sekarang terlihat seperti surat, tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sekali lagi. Isi surat itu adalah pernyataan suka dari Yixing untuk Joonmyun.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana Joonmyun dan Yixing _hyung _bisa bersama?" tanyanya. Dapat Sehun dengar gumaman penasaran dari Luhan. "_Yixing bercerita padaku bahwa kertas yang kita kira lirik lagu itu ternyata surat pengakuan untuk Joonmyun. Ia memberikannya pada Joonmyun tepat setelah kita pergi, dan Joonmyun memintanya jadi pacarnya."_

"Di hari itu juga?" "_Ya, di hari itu juga."_

"Ooh," Sehun bergumam sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Berarti hari jadi mereka dan hari ketika menulis surat ini sama?"

"_Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang mereka?" _tanya Luhan. Sehun kembali memeriksa surat tersebut. Matanya lalu membulat. "_Apa kau tahu tanggal berapa hari jadi satu tahun mereka? Setahuku tidak jauh dari bulan ini."_

"Ya, _hyung_," Sehun melipat surat tersebut dan menaruhnya di kantong celananya. "Besok. Besok adalah hari jadi satu tahun mereka. Dan aku sangat yakin kalau Joonmyun _hyung _tidak mengingatnya sama sekali."

* * *

Sehun bukan peramal atau semacamnya. Kenyataan kalau Joonmyun _hyung_ bodohnya itu akan lupa pada hari pentingnya sendiri sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Lihat saja, Joonmyun menolak untuk memperbaiki ponselnya yang rusak dari kemarin entah karena ponselitu tiba-tiba melompat dari saku _skinny jeans_-nya atau memang Joonmyun sengaja membantingnya.

Sehun memilih tebakannya yang kedua, karena tebakan pertamanya terdengar konyol. Ia sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini ekspreksi Joonmyun sering mengeras ketika melihat ponselnya sendiri. Mungkin seseorang mengancamnya? Entahlah, sudah ia bilang kan kalau ia bukan peramal.

Dan Sehun, sebagai teman sekamarnya, sangat tahu kalau Joonmyun akan menyimpan tanggal-tanggal penting di catatan atau kalender ponselnya.

"Wah wah Sehun, berhenti berwajah seperti psikopat yang merencanakan sesuatu. Menyeramkan, kau tahu?" sahut sesosok tiang listrik ketika lewat di depannya. Sehun hanya men_deathglare hyung_-nya itu.

"Wajahnya memang selalu begitu kan sehabis ditelpon Luhan _hyung_?" sambung sosok yang berkulit agak gelap dari warna kulit rata-rata orang Korea. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. _Abaikan mereka, Sehun_.

"Bukan, pasti ia merencanakan sesuatu. Lagipula ia akan tersenyum lebih menyeramkan dari senyumku, kalau ia ditelpon Luhan _hyung_," kata Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Jongin mengikutinya, tangannya dilemparkan di sekitar bahu Sehun. Dan dengan cepat Sehun menepisnya. "Wajahnya memang seperti anak kecil, tapi otaknya sudah seperti psikopat."

"Diamlah, rencanaku kali ini menyangkut kebaikan hubungan seseorang dan bagaimana aku bisa menjadi psikopat?" Sehun menyela sebelum dua orang itu makin merusak _image_nya sebagai _maknae_ polos. Kai dan Chanyeol memasang wajah kagum yang dibuat-buat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" lanjutnya dengan ekspreksi terganggu.

"Jarang sekali kan seorang Oh Sehun membuat rencana yang baik," kata Jongin, disambut jitakan keras oleh sang objek perkataanya tadi.

"Diam kau Kim Jongin. Yang jelas kalian harus membantuku. Besok hari jadi Joonmyun _hyung _dengan Yixing _gege_, dan Joonmyun _hyung _sudah pasti lupa. Tugas kita adalah berusaha mengingatkan Joonmyun _hyung_, tapi kita tidak boleh menyebutkan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana?"

Tepat setelah Sehun menjelaskan rencananya, Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dan Kai memandangnya takjub. Sehun merasa bangga sendirinya, entah. "Aku tahu aku tahu. Dan rencanaku tidak akan tidak berhasil, dilihat dari rencana lainku," kata Sehun bangga.

"Tapi dilihat juga dari rencana-rencana lain yang berhasil dan _jahat _itu," Jongin menekan kata 'jahat', "kemungkinan kau tidak berhasil di rencana yang ini." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya menyetujui pernyataan Jongin.

"Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau melakukan itu? Setahuku Joonmyun dan Yixing _hyung _baik-baik saja," Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Sehun. Lalu berubah menjadi seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kalian menyadari kalau mereka tidak pernah bertengkar?"

"Mereka pernah, _hyung_," jawab Jongin singkat. Sehun menelan ludahnya, merasa agak bersalah. Tapi itu sudah lalu, buat apa diungkit-ungkit kalau tidak terlalu diperlukan sekarang?

"Entahlah. Kalian ingin membantuku atau tidak?"

* * *

Sehun terbangun dan menemukan dirinya sendiri tergeletak di lantai. Ia bangkit dengan rasa sakit di punggungnya dan mendapati kasur yang ditempati Joonmyun sudah kosong. _Aish, kenapa ia tidak membangunkanku, _Sehun menggerutu dalam lalu mengambil ponselnya dan berbaring di kasur. Ada satu pesan dari Luhan.

_**Selamat pagi, Hunnie^^ Kau ada latihan hari ini?**_

Sehun tersenyum.

_**Selamat pagi **_**hyung! **_**Nanti jam sebelas. Memangnya ada apa?**_

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Kim Joonmyun dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. _Half naked_. Sehun melemparkan pandangan 'ew' ke Joonmyun.

"Kukira kau sudah bangun?" tanya Joonmyun duduk di kasur dan mulai mengeringkan rambut _platinum_-nya. Sehun melihat jam di ponselnya. Masih jam tujuh.

"Aku terjatuh ke lantai. Kau tidak melihatku?" Ia membalas dengan agak ketus. Joonmyun tertawa bersalah. Memutar kedua bolamatanya, Sehun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. _**Yixing sangat bersemangat hari ini. Bagaimana Joonmyun?**_

"Sayangnya, tidak."

Sehun menatap Joonmyun yang sekarang mulai memakai bajunya."_Hyung_, kalau ponselmu rusak berarti kau tidak bisa menghubungi Yixing _hyung_ dong," Sehun sengaja membuat nadanya seperti orang polos. Joonmyun memandanginya sebentar. Sehun berharap Joonmyun mengingatnya.

"Oh iya, beritahu Luhan _hyung _untuk beritahu Yixing kalau ponselku rusak," kata Joonmyun. Sehun hanya diam, padahal dalam hatinya ia hampir memaki-maki Joonmyun. "Kau, cepatlah mandi lalu makan. Ingat jam sebelas kita latihan," katanya lagi lalu keluar dari kamar.

Dengan cepat, Sehun membalas pesan Luhan. _**Negatif, **_**hyung**_**. Sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk mengingatkannya**_

* * *

Joonmyun keluar kamar dan menemukan sesosok yang memiliki rambut berwarna sama dengannya, sedang berbicara pada seseorang di dapur.

"_Hyuuuung_," Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada merengek. Kyungsoo langsung menatap ke arah Jongin dari dapur, dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kubilang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi. Selamanya," nada mengancam Kyungsoo membuat Jongin merinding. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja-" "Kan sudah kubilang jangan melakukannya dengan keras!"

Joonmyun menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak sedang mendengar argumen antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo tentang sesuatu yang _keras_, kan? Ia menepuk kepala Jongin pelan. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Sebagai _leader_, ia harus membantu menyelesaikan masalah diantara para member. Jongin merengut. Sangat lucu.

"Kuyakin kau tidak ingin mendengarnya, _hyung_," kata Jongin, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Aku mengocoknya terlalu keras, Kyungsoo _hyung _marah padaku."

Joonmyun bertanya-tanya sendiri mengapa wajah Jongin sekarang terlihat sangat ia beranjak ke dapur dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan adonan-entah-untuk-apa yang berceceran. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tidak senang. Berarti tidak ada sarapan yang enak hari ini.

"Jongin mengocok adonan _pancake _terlalu keras hingga berantakan kemana-mana," Kyungsoo langsung melapor pada Joonmyun. Joonmyun menghela nafas lega. _Syukurlah bukan masalah yang tidak-tidak. _

"Mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat. Melihat sudah lama ia tidak membantumu memasak dan akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kalian jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama," Joonmyun membantu dengan alasan bahwa mereka berdua sudah jarang terlihat bersama lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu menggerakkan bahunya. _Entahlah_.

"Bahan untuk memasak sudah habis, kecuali kalau kalian ingin memakan _ramen _instan untuk sarapan, yah...," kata Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyun. Joonmyun lalu mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk bertanya lebih dahulu pada member lainnya.

Ia kembali ke ruangan para member berkumpul bersama. Jongin memandang ke arahnya dengan penuh harapan. "Kau mau _ramen _instan lalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkannya?" tanya Joonmyun, disambut anggukan antusias dari Jongin. Joonmyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu pergi ke dapur dan minta maaf padanya."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_!" seru Jongin, yang langsung bangkit berlari menuju dapur.

* * *

"Sehunnie, kapan kau dan Luhan _hyung _menjadi pasangan resmi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meneguk habis kuah _ramen_nya. Jongin menaikan alisnya sebelah. Sehun menyeringai kecil.

"Kenapa kau jadi membahas itu?" Baekhyun merebut mangkuk Chanyeol, lalu menumpuknya dengan mangkuk member yang lain. Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Ehm, dua tahun yang lalu, tepat dua bulan setelah bulan ini," Sehun menjawab. "Kau, _hyung_?"

"Hampir _satu tahun_," Chanyeol menekan kata 'satu tahun'. Ia menyeringai lebar. Baekhyun yang baru kembali dari dapur mengetuk keras kepala Chanyeol dan wajahnya memerah sedikit.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Chanyeol, merengut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Baekhyun terkekeh dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Tidak menjawab, hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Joonmyun _hyung_, kapan hari jadimu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Baik Sehun, Jongin maupun Chanyeol berharap _leader _mereka mengingatnya.

Tetapi, hening.

Mereka lalu mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekitar ruangan itu. Tidak ada Joonmyun. Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, melemparkan tatapan curiga pada ketiga orang kebingungan itu.

"Joonmyun _hyung _kan pergi ke kamar mandi sejak dari tadi," katanya.

Hening lagi.

"Ah kau bodoh, _hyung_."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam. "Kau juga," balasnya ketus. Sehun menghela nafas. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak memerhatikan situasi dahulu. Sementara itu Jongin dan Chanyeol mulai berargumen kecil.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Kau harusnya bisa melihat dulu di mana Joonmyun _hyung_!"

"Kaupun tidak melihatnya kan? Kalau kau tahu kau bisa bertanya ketika Joonmyun _hyung _datang."

"Ada apa dengan Joonmyun _hyung_?" Baekhyun memutuskan bertanya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Padahal dalam kepalanya terbayang tangannya yang sedang menghantam kepala Chanyeol dengan kepala Jongin.

* * *

_**Kau tahu, Yixing membuatkan **_**cupcake **_**untuk kami**_

Sehun membaca pesan singkat dari Luhan dengan perasaan tidak senang. Maksudnya, tidak senang karena sampai sekarang Joonmyun masih belum ingat apa-apa walaupun ia, Chanyeol, dan Jongin sudah berusaha 'berbicara' dengan Joonmyun. Tetap saja.

"Hyung,_ kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Yixing _ge_?" Jongin bertanya ketika Joonmyun sedang menyiapkan tas latihannya. Joonmyun merespon hanya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya kembali, "kenapa kau menyuruhku?"_

_Aish_, Jongin memang tidak bisa diandalkan dalam semua rencananya (yang baik).

"_Aku ingin bertanya _hyung!_ Kapan kau dan Yixing _hyung _jadi pasangan?" tanya Chanyeol tetap berpegang pada topiknya tadi. Joonmyun terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Kenapa?" katanya singkat. Chanyeol merengut (untuk kesekian kali di hari itu)._

Menanyakan hal yang sama dua kali memang tidak berhasil untuk Chanyeol.

"_Kau tidak rindu Yixing _hyung_?" kata Sehun saat ia menunggu balasan pesan singkat dari Luhan. Joonmyun menatapnya, sedikit menerawang, lalu berkata, "aku merindukannya. Mungkin aku akan menelponnya besok."_

_Besok bukan hari jadimu lagi, _hyung!Rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak frustasi di depan muka Joonmyun.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuatnya tidak senang. Kenapa ia bisa meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol dan Jongin? Itu yang ia rutuki sedari tadi.

Lalu mendengar Luhan mendapatkan _cupcake_ gratis _masterpiece _dari sang koki EXO-M, Zhang Yixing, di hari jadi satu tahunnya (dengan _leader_nya yangpelupa, Kim Joonmyun), membuatnya menjadi kesal sendiri. Ia sedang ingin memakan kue atau manis-manisan tapi berhubung sarapan tadi pagi yang seharusnya manis terpaksa berubah menjadi semangkuk gumpalan mi dengan kuah berwarna merah. Terima kasih untuk Jongin.

Sebenarnya masih ada sirup _maple _untuk _pancake_ mereka. Tapi tidak jadi ia ambil karena Kyungsoo hampir melemparnya dengan mangkuk berisi adonan_ pancake _sambil berkata, "_jangan coba-coba menambahkannya di ramenmu, Sehun_."

Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas kesal. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membuat Joonmyun ingat? Sehun tidak ingin memberitahunya secara langsung karena tidak akan jadi _surprise_, kan?

Lalu Sehun berpikir kembali. _Surprise_. Mengapa ia tidak membiarkan Joonmyun untuk mengingatnya sendiri? Atau setidaknya Sehun akan memberitahukannya sehabis latihan, yaitu nanti malam. Bentuk _surprise _yang lain untuk Joonmyun. Sehun menyeringai.

_**Aku mauuu :c**_

* * *

"Melelahkan!"

Joonmyun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Sehun yang baru saja berseru dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai ruang latihan mereka. Di sampingnya, ada Jongin yang sedang meluruskan kakinya dan bernafas kelelahan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beranjak mengambil botol-botol air minum untuk member lainnya. Latihan berjalan cepat dari biasanya.

"Ya, kalian semua sudah bekerja keras!" kata sang pelatih mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Senyum para member mengembang, mereka tahu itu pertanda latihan mereka telah berakhir. "Tiga hari lagi kalian boleh berlatih kembali."

Chanyeol, senang mendengarkan berita baik itu, melemparkan sebuah botol ke arah Jongin tanpa memedulikan keselamatan kepala si korban. "AW _hyung_!" seru Jongin setelahnya. Ia men_deathglare _si pelempar botol berwajah tanpa dosa itu.

"Kita diberi libur tiga hari, _hyung_? Terima kasih!" kata Chanyeol dengan suara kerasnya, segera membungkukkan badan kepada _hyung _pelatih mereka. Member yang lain bangkit dari duduk mereka, mengikuti Chanyeol dan berterima kasih pada pelatih yang tersenyum ketika menutup pintu.

"Surga dunia!" seru Baekhyun berlari memutari ruang latihan, melebarkan tangannya. Ia kemudian meraih remote _air cooler _yang berada di dekatnya dan menyetel ke suhu paling rendah. Dan menyejukkan diri di depannya.

Sementara itu Jongin dan Chanyeol berargumen tentang tragedi tidak-sengaja-melempar-botol yang sangat tidak penting.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku gegar otak _hyung_? Atau kepalaku bocor? Atau menjadi _amnesia _dan melupakan kalian semua?"

"Buktinya? Kau masih sehat dan tidak ada darah mengalir dari kepalamu!"

"_Tapi_ sudah kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol _hyung_," kata Jongin gemas. Chanyeol hampir ingin membalas namun dihentikan oleh Sehun yang (sengaja) bergumam kurang ajar kepada mereka.

"Kalau kepala Jongin berdarah berarti ia akan mati dan Chanyeol _hyung _akan dipenjara. Bebaslah hidupku dari dua orang pengganggu itu," Sehun berpura-pura tersenyum bahagia sambil melebarkan tangannya, seperti akan memeluk kebebasan jika dua _hyung_nya itu betul-betul pergi.

"Kau mendoakanku mati?!" "_Maknae _sialan!"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam, berusaha mengabaikan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berjalan bagai duo malaikat kematian bekerja sama untuk mencabut nyawa Oh Sehun yang tidak berdosa.

Ya benar, tidak berdosa sama sekali.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Joonmyun. "_Hyung_, kau sudah hubungi EXO-M?" tanya Kyungsoo. Joonmyun mengalihkan perhatian dari tiga orang paling tidak dewasa di grup mereka (_well_, empat orang jika berusaha memeluk udara dingin dan berputar-putar di depan _air cooler _masuk ke kategori tidak dewasa).

"EXO-M? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Yah, sekadar menanyakan kabar dan keadaan _dorm_," Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak rindu Yixing _gege_? Bukannya hari ini hari jadi satu tahun kalian?"

Lalu suasana antara mereka berdua mendadak hening.

Kyungsoo bersumpah setelah ia menyebutkan kalimat terakhir, ia melihat ekspreksi wajah Joonmyun yang tadinya bercampur aduk seperti 'dasar anak kecil', 'astaga lelahnya', dan 'akhirnya libur juga' berubah menjadi 'sialan aku lupa sesuatu' juga 'demi tuhan itulah yang mereka bertiga maksud'. Dan sedikit 'aku akan menciumi layar laptop begitu terhubung dengan Yixing nanti'.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin melihat ekspreksi terakhir tadi.

Baik, mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu serius mengartikan ekspreksi wajah Joonmyun. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau sang _leader _akan selebayitu. Untung ia diberitahu Jongin tadi. Tidak terbayang apabila Joonmyun baru tahu esok hari. Mungkin ekspreksinya lebih parah dari yang terakhir tadi.

"Aku pulang duluan!" seru si _leader _EXO-K menutup pintu ruang latihan, tanpa sengaja membantingnya membuat lima member lainnya agak terkejut. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan Joonmyun merapihkan tasnya, yang jelas tadi sangat cepat sekali.

"Kenapa Joonmyun _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo, yang turut merapihkan tasnya sendiri.

"Baru mengingat hari jadi satu tahunnya dengan Yixing _gege_," balas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memanggut-manggut. _Oh, jadi itu_. Ia kemudian melemparkan tas tersisa ke arah tiga orang yang sedang bergulat itu. Dalam beberapa menit, ia dan Baekhyun sudah menyusul Joonmyun yang sepertinya berlari ke _dorm _dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Kubunuh kau Oh Sehun!" "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!"

"Kenapa yang lainnya meninggalkan kita?" ucap Sehun di tengah-tengah pelarian dari dua malaikat kematian itu.

"Tentu karena mereka ingin kau mati. Sini kau jangan kabur!" kata Chanyeol terus mengejarnya. Sehun yang melihat ke arah Chanyeol di belakangnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari Jongin yang sudah siap menangkapnya dari depan.

Chanyeol dan Jongin berlari meninggalkan gedung SM setelah berhasil meninggalkan Sehun hanya dengan _boxer _lalu melempar pakaiannya ke ruang latihan milik SNSD _sunbae_.

("Maaf _noona_, aku... ingin mengambil pakaianku," kata Sehun dengan wajah memerah ketika Yuri menemukannya sedang memeluk badannya sendiri di depan ruang latihan mereka, menggigil. Taeyeon menyeringai ketika mengembalikan pakaian Sehun (_well, _dia _pervert_), dan dapat pukulan dari Miyoung yang cemburu.)

* * *

Joonmyun melempar tasnya ke sofa setelah berhasil masuk ke _dorm_. Ia sudah empat kali salah menekan kode kunci _dorm _mereka. Ia segera menyalakan laptop dan membuka aplikasi _webcam _untuk berkomunikasi _face-to-face _dengan member EXO-M.

"Astaga hancurnya aku." Ia merutuk pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia sekilas melewati kaca. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Dengan kilat, ia sudah berada di depan laptopnya dan menyumpah sendiri ketika melihat bahwa _Yixing-nya sedang menunggunya._

_Connected to user..._

"_Hyung?_" terdengar suara yang sudah Joonmyun rindu-rindukan. Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan suara yang mengancam _image_-nya sebagai orang _manly_.

Yixing-nya sudah ada di depannya. Ia sedang tersenyum lebar. Cahaya remang disekitarnya, Joonmyun bisa menebak Yixing menggunakan lilin sebagai penerangan. Yixing mengenakan bando dengan telinga karakter _Mickey Mouse _di kepalanya, menambah manis kekasihnya itu. Dan _cupcake _di tangannya, dengan lilin kecil yang menyala tertancap di puncaknya.

Joonmyun merasa ia menjadi kekasih yang buruk karena: Yixing menyiapkan _surprise _sedangkan Joonmyun bahkan lupa hari jadi mereka sendiri!

"_Selamat hari jadi satu tahun, hyung!_" seru Yixing, mengangkat _cupcake _di tangannya. "_Ayo tiup lilinnya bersama, aku hitung ya!_"

Joonmyun segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan mengangguk. "_Satu, dua, tiga!_" hitung Yixing. Joonmyun meniup layar laptopnya, seolah-olah ikut meniup lilin bersama Yixing. Sementara di layarnya, terlihat Yixing meniup lilinnya. Joonmyun hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya.

"Apa kabarmu dan yang lain?" tanyanya. Yixing menaruh _cupcake_-nya dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Aku sehat Joonmyun!_" seru Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul. "_Aw, Yixing kau sangat lucu dengan bandoku hehehe," _Yixing langsung mendorongnya pergi dengan wajah tidak senang, melepas bandonya, dan ia tersenyum lagi.

"_Baik! Kami semua sehat_, _hyung_. _Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Kenapa terlihat sepi?"_

"Mereka-"

Pintu _dorm _mereka lalu terbuka dan menampakkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "_Anyeong!" _seru Baekhyun. Ekspreksinya berubah ketika melihat Joonmyun sedang berbicara pada Yixing. em, maksudnya lewat laptop.

"Yixing _hyung_!" seru Baekhyun, berlari mendekati Joonmyun. "Bagaimana keadaan di China? Apa Jongdae berhasil memasukkan bumbu kami ke mangkuk Tao?"

Joonmyun mengernyitkan dahinya. _Bumbu mereka? Pantas saja supku kemarin terasa seperti kaki busuk!_

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan Joonmyun mencium-cium layar laptop sebelum ia dan Baekhyun datang. Ia langsung berlalu ke kamarnya.

"_Semuanya baik, Baekhyun. Dan Jongdae sudah dilarang untuk memasuki ruangan dapur lagi_." Yixing tersenyum, menampilkan lekukan kecil di sebelah pipinya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada Jongdae dan Tao!" seru Baekhyun pada Yixing, lalu melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi. Lebih seperti Joonmyun yang membantu mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Kami baru latihan. Tadi hanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang baru datang," kata Joonmyun memberi tahu. Yixing terlihat mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Em, Yixing." Joonmyun memanggil dengan gugup. Terlebih ketika Yixing saat ini menatap dengan penuh perhatian. "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu. Kau tahu, aku menyimpan catatan dan tanggal penting di ponselku dan sekarang ponselku rusak."

"_Tidak apa-apa, _hyung. _Lagipula aku tidak sepenuhnya menunggu, kok." _Joonmyun tersenyum melihat Yixing tersenyum. Lega sudah hatinya. "_Sehun bilang kau sengaja membanting ponselmu? Apa yang terjadi?"_

Joonmyun menghela nafas. "Hanya masalah dengan agensi, yah kau tahu," jawabnya. Ia melihat ekspreksi wajah Yixing yang melembut. Dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi dari Yixing.

"Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin betul-betul berusaha untuk mengingatkanku tadi. Bodohnya aku tidak mengerti maksud mereka apa." Joonmyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak marah, kan?" Melihat Yixing menggeleng, ia tersenyum lega.

"_Kau kan sibuk memikirkan kami semua. Dan mungkin kau sedang terbebani oleh masalah agensi. Bagaimana bisa aku marah?_" balas Yixing. Joonmyun hanya menatapnya. _Kau bahkan tidak pernah marah, Xing._

"_Anyeooong_!" seru Chanyeol dan Jongin, membuka pintu _dorm _lumayan keras dan membuat Joonmyun (bahkan Yixing) terkejut. Joonmyun men_deathglare_ mereka. Sedangkan yang di_deathglare _hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Oh, tunggu." Jongin berjalan mendekati Joonmyun. "_Hyung_! Akhirnya dia mengingatnya!" serunya kemudian, wajahnya menggambarkan ekspreksi terharu dan bahagia. Jongin berlari memeluk Chanyeol yang berekspreksi sama. Seperti keajaiban telah terjadi pada _hyung _mereka.

Joonmyun hanya bisa berwajah datar. Padahal di hatinya ia merasa malu dengan sikap kedua member yang bersikap _childish _di depan Yixing. Juga karena Jongin mengatakannya seperti 'terima kasih Tuhanku akhirnya kau membuat _leader _kami ini ingat juga'. Kesannya terdengar seperti ia sangat pelupa, tahu?

Tapi mendengar Yixing tertawa juga, Joonmyun seakan-akan lupa keberadaan dua orang aneh berpelukan di dekatnya. Suara tawa Yixing terdengar sangat indah di telinganya, apalagi ketika ia bernyanyi. Cara Yixing berbicara, yaitu lembut dan membuat orang nyaman. Pantas saja semua member merasa senang bersamanya.

Dan Joonmyun sangat-sangat ingin mendengarkan suara tersebut secara langsung.

Yixing mulai menceritakan sesuatu, namun Joonmyun hanya menopang dagunya. Mengangguk-angguk saja, tidak benar-benar mendengarkan. Karena ia sibuk memerhatikan kekasihnya berbicara bahasanya dengan sedikit aksen China, membuatnya semakin lucu.

Jika seseorang bertanya tentang apa yang disukai Joonmyun dari Yixing, ia akan menjawab _semuanya_.

_Semuanya. Penampilannya, sifatnya, talentanya, hobinya, keanehannya, senyumannya, suaranya, tawanya, lesung pipitnya, rambutnya, tangannya, pinggangnya, lehernya, wajahnya saat memerah, saat ia menari, saat ia menyanyi, saat ia berjalan, saat ia berbicara, perasaan saat kau memeluknya, perasaan saat kau menciumnya, perasaan saat mengetahui kau mencintainya, dan perasaan saat mengetahui ia mencintaimu juga._

Sebetulnya masih banyak, sangat banyak. Seperti daftar yang tidak ada ujungnya. Karena setiap kali bersama Yixing, ia pasti akan menemukan hal baru untuk disukai dari kekasihnya itu. Kali ini, ia menemukan satu hal baru yang ia sukai dari Yixing. _Bibirnya yang bergerak manis saat berbicara._

Yixing tentunya adalah lelaki yang paling manis yang pernah ia temui. Kekasihnya yang terbaik. Dan Joonmyun merasa ingin menciumnya sekarang.

Joonmyun kemudian sadar. Ia hanya mendengar suara dari jarum jam yang berdetik. Yixing sedang diam menatap ke arahnya, wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia juga melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang turut menatapnya seperti ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka pikirkan. Lalu ada Sehun (ia tidak sadar anak itu sudah di _dorm_) yang menatapnya geli.

"Tidak mungkin...," kata Chanyeol setengah berbisik. Jongin mengangguk menyetujui, ekspreksinya sama. Joonmyun memandang bingung kepada mereka semua.

"Ew _hyung_, terlalu _cheesy_," kata Sehun, nadanya sedikit mengejek. "Aku salut pada Yixing _hyung _karena bisa bertahan setiap kau menggodanya dengan kata-kata diambang batas _cheesy _itu."

Joonmyun nyaris melempar Sehun dengan bantal sofa di sampingnya ketika Yixing berkata, "_kau bilang tadi kau ingin menciumku,_" dengan wajah masih bersemu, agak memalingkan wajahnya.

Ia merasa kedua pipinya menghangat, namun segera menghilang melihat Sehun hampir berbicara lagi. "Hei Yixing, aku ingin mengambil minum sebentar. Kau bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin," katanya sembari tersenyum, lalu bangkit dan mengejar Sehun yang sekarang berlari menuju kamar mereka.

Anak itu memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran.

("Ya setidaknya jangan menggoda Yixing _hyung _di depan orang-orang," kata Sehun di sela-sela pelariannya. "Kemungkinan kau sudah masuk daftar orang paling _cheesy _di dunia walau aku baru mengetahui beberapa perlakuan _cheesy_\- stop _hyung_! Ampun! Aku hanya bercanda- UHUK UHUK! EW KAPASNYA MASUK KE TENGGOROKANKU _HYUUUU-UHUK_! BERHENTI MEMUKULIKU DENGAN BANTAL YANG SUDAH RUS- YAAA!")

* * *

Jongin duduk di hadapan laptop Joonmyun dan melihat keadaan sekitar Yixing. Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sedang mati lampu ya, _hyung_?" tanyanya. Yixing menggeleng.

"_Em, hanya kejutan untuk Joonmyun hyung_," balasnya, tersenyum malu. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Jongin menyeringai. Ada beberapa pertanyaan untuk _hyung_nya ini.

"Kau pernah mandi bersama _hyung_?" tanyanya masih menyeringai. Seperti dugaannya, Yixing mengangguk dengan wajah bersemu merah. Chanyeol mengerti apa yang Jongin ingin tanyakan sebenarnya.

"Berarti _hyung _pernah melakukan_nya _dong," ucap Chanyeol. Jongin nyaris tertawa di sebelahnya ketika Yixing mengangguk lagi. "Wah, apa melakukan_nya_ di kamar mandi enak _hyung_? Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan Baekki!"

Yixing menggaruk leher belakangnya. "_Kami- eung belum pernah melakukannya di kamar mandi_," kata Yixing. Namun melihat wajah penasaran Jongin dan Chanyeol, ia langsung menyesal mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu di mana?" tanya Jongin. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Yixing menelan ludahnya. Bagaimanapun misalnya ia berhasil mengelak sekarang, mereka tetap akan bertanya. Dan bayangkan saja bila Jongin dan Chanyeol bertanya langsung pada Joonmyun.

"Di-" "YA! CHANYEOL JONGIN JANGAN BERTANYA YANG MACAM-MACAM PADANYA!"

Teriakan dari Joonmyun menutupi suara kecil Yixing. Chanyeol tidak dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan Yixing, sementara Jongin hanya membulatkan matanya selebar mata Kyungsoo. Belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, Joonmyun sudah menendang mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan Yixing-nya.

Joonmyun memijat pelan kepalanya, pusing menghadapi ketiga orang kekanak-kanakan itu. Dan masalah dari agensi membuatnya semakin naik darah. Tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja ia tidak bisa marah. Tidak, tidak di depan Yixing-nya. Ia dikenal sebagai orang yang tidak cepat marah, kan? Setelah merasa agak tenang, ia membuka matanya.

"_Kau lelah, hyung,_" kata Yixing. Tersirat nada cemas di baliknya. Joonmyun berusaha untuk tersenyum, akan tetapi yang keluar adalah senyuman paksa.

Oh, Joonmyun sangat membenci dirinya sendiri ketika harus tersenyum palsu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Yixing tahu. "_Istirahatlah hyung. Kita bisa berbicara lagi besok,_" ujar Yixing lagi. "_Aku akan menelpon Sehun, lalu kusuruh dia untuk memberikan ponselnya padamu. Bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah." Joonmyun memandang Yixing. Ia menyadari wajah Yixing yang juga terlihat lelah, bahkan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus. Joonmyun betul-betul ingin mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena hari ini ia tidak bisa menyadari sesuatu dengan cepat. "Kau juga beristirahat, sayang. Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau terlihat sangat kurus," ucapnya dengan cemas.

Yixing menggeleng pelan, wajah agak bersemu mendengar panggilan untuknya dari Joonmyun. "_Aku hanya terlalu keras berlatih, hyung. Tenang saja, aku makan dengan teratur,_" balasnya. Tapi tidak membuat kekhawatiran Joonmyun berkurang. Melihat itu, Yixing berkata lagi, "_mereka bergantian memberikanku vitamin kok. Malam ini aku tidak berlatih._"

Joonmyun tetap saja tidak berhenti menatap Yixing. Dan itu membuat Yixing agak khawatir.

"_Hyung?" _"Aku ingin menciummu."

Dengan tiga kata dari Joonmyun, Yixing merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan sudah pasti sekarang merah. Astaga, Joonmyun mengucapkannya dua kali malam ini!

Joonmyun menyeringai. Ada rasa puas tersendiri ketika ia berhasil membuat wajah Yixing memerah malu. "Aku sangat ingin menciummu. Sekarang. Aku juga ingin memelukmu. Di sini agak dingin dan hanya kau yang bisa menghangatkanku. Lalu aroma tubuhmu, hanya itu yang bisa membuatku tertidur dengan nyaman. Kau tidak tahu betapa besar aku merindukanmu sekarang, sayang," lanjutnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan seringaian puasnya.

Setelah cukup menahan perasaan menggelitik di perutnya, Yixing akhirnya membalas tatapan Joonmyun. "_Aku juga, hyung. Aku juga ingin memelukmu, aku kadang cemburu dengan Minseok hyung yang suka memeluk Jongdae dari belakang atau Tao yang sering tertidur di bahu Kris ge. Mereka juga sering berciuman diam-diam. Aku juga ingin melakukannya denganmu. Semuanya, aku merindukan semuanya. Aku merindukanmu._"

Seringaian Joonmyun menghilang ketika ia melihat air mata jatuh dari mata Yixing. Yixing-nya menangis. Dan Joonmyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa panik melihatnya. "Hei, Yixing?" panggilnya pelan. Yixing perlahan mengelap jejak air matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku juga cemburu ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpelukan, atau Kyungsoo dan Jongin ketika mereka berargumen dengan lucunya. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa kupikirkan. Hanya kau. Membayangkan senyumanmu, suaramu. Membayangkan kau berada di sampingku saat itu juga. Membayangkan semua hal yang bisa kulakukan denganmu," Joonmyun menarik nafasnya. "Kau tahu apa yang kubayangkan sekarang? Aku yang sedang menghapus air matamu dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan kita yang akan tertidur bersama, berpelukan."

Joonmyun kemudian menggerakkan tangan ke layar laptopnya, seperti sedang mengelap air mata Yixing. "Jangan menangis, sayang. Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu dan sangat mencintaimu. Kita akan bertemu dalam beberapa hari. Yang ingin kulihat nanti adalah kau yang sehat dan tersenyum padaku. Dan yang aku ingin kau lakukan sekarang adalah beristirahat dengan cukup. Bilang saja padaku bila ada yang mengganggumu," katanya dengan lembut tapi cukup tegas. Ia lihat Yixing hampir menangis lagi.

"_Se-sekarang?" _"Sekarang."

Joonmyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakhiri begitu saja dan ia tahu Yixing juga tidak mau. Tapi ia sangat khawatir dengan Yixing yang mengurus dan terlihat lelah. Ia khawatir Yixing jatuh sakit dan kondisinya melemah. Dan Yixing adalah kekasihnya, yang berarti harus ia jaga.

Ia melihat Yixing yang mengelap air matanya lagi dan mencoba tertawa. "_Baik, Joonmyun hyung_," ucapnya.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum? Maksudku, benar-benar tersenyum?" pinta Joonmyun. Pada awalnya Yixing menatapnya bingung dan mencoba mengingat kata-kata Joonmyun tadi. Berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Joonmyun menatap selekat-lekatnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Bagus. Aku senang bisa mencuri pandang pada senyuman yang akan hadir di mimpiku nanti," katanya, disambut dengan Yixing yang tertawa kecil sembari tersenyum malu. Sementara ia sendiri mulai tersenyum puas dan ikut terkekeh.

"_Sehun benar. Kau terlalu cheesy," _kata Yixing, masih tertawa. Joonmyun merengut. "_Jangan merengut. Kau jelek tahu."_

"Tetapi tetap saja kau suka padaku kaaan?" Joonmyun tertawa melihat Yixing yang menaik-turunkan bahunya dan ekspreksi wajahnya bermain-main. "Hei awas saja, Yixing. Ketika kau disini nanti, aku bebas menerkammu kapan saja."

"_Terkam saja. Lagipula aku merindukanmu ini,_" ucap Yixing tidak acuh.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada penarikan kata-kata lagi, sayang."

Yixing tertawa. Joonmyun melihat ke jam di dindingnya. 11.53 malam.

"Hampir tengah malam," katanya pelan. "Kau harus tidur. Kau ada jadwal kan besok?"

"_Ya. Kau juga harus tidur, hyung_," balas Yixing. Joonmyun tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak suka jika komunikasinya dengan Yixing sudah ingin berakhir. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tetap saja ia maupun Yixing harus tidur.

"Selamat hari jadi, Xing."

"_Selamat hari jadi juga, hyung." _Yixing kemudian tersenyum seperti anak kecil. "_Dan selamat ulang tahun!_"

Joonmyun agak bingung, namun akhirnya ia mengerti. Yixing bilang sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan bosan megucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, walaupun sudah dua minggu lalu. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing yang sudah melambaikan tangannya dahulu.

"_Jalja, hyung. Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Jaljayo, _Yixing. Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

"_Hyuuung_!_"_

Joonmyun mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya yang diambang batas indah oleh suara menyebalkan milik seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ew _hyung,_ cepat bangun!" seru Sehun. "Aku juga rindu pada Luhan _hyung_ tapi tidak sampai sepertimu. Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi!"

Joonmyun siap melempar Sehun dengan bantalnya ketika _maknae_ kurang ajar itu menyebutkan alasan mengapa ia dibangunkan dengan tidak sopan.

"Celanamu basah. Itu menjijikan."

Joonmyun buru-buru melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri selagi menarik selimut dan tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi.

Salahkan Yixing yang semalam berkata bersedia untuk diterkam olehnya.

'-'

* * *

Extension #1: HunHan

"_Astaga, aku hampir menangis mendengarnya, Sehunnie. Sudah mengucapkan kata-kata romantis kemudian, uh, aku baru tahu Joonmyun suka merusak suasana yang ia buat sendiri." _Sehun mengangguk-angguk setuju. Luhan sedang mengomel padanya. Padahal itu salah Joonmyun, tapi apalah yang bisa Sehun lakukan selama berkomunikasi dengan Luhan. Apalagi lewat telepon.

"Aku tahu _hyung_. Kata-kata _cheesy_ darinya membuatku merinding, sungguh," balas Sehun. "Untung kau mengirimiku rekaman suara mereka. Aku jadi tahu kenapa Joonmyun _hyung _bangun dengan celana basah."

Eh, seharusnya ia tidak menyebar-nyebar aib Joonmyun. Kasihan kalau _hyung_nya itu nanti dipermalukan seumur hidup oleh Luhan. Ia harus mulai serius kalau ingin menjadi _roomate _yang baik.

"_Kenapa?" _"Em, tidak apa-apa."

Luhan memang sengaja menaruh ponselnya dengan aplikasi perekam suara yang aktif ketika Yixing berbicara dengan Joonmyun. Ia memperdengarkannya pada Sehun dan seluruh member EXO-M (yang semuanya mual mendengarkan rayuan Joonmyun), tentu kecuali Yixing.

"Kalau berkata _cheesy_, aku juga bisa," kata Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Begitu-begitu tingkat kekepoan kekasihnya itu beribu kali lipat dari orang normal. "_Hyung_, besarnya aku merindukanmu itu setara dengan luasnya samudra dan tingginya langit yang melindungi kita dari matahari."

"_Tidak, Sehun. Kau tidak berbakat_." Sehun merengut. "_Kau tahu, aku agak setuju dengan Joonmyun. Di Korea nanti, aku juga ingin menerkammu..._"

"H_yung_!" Sehun berseru ketakutan. "Jangan!"

"..._dengan ciuman dan pelukan. Aish, kau lucu sekali Hunnie. Kau harusnya mendengar orang selesai berbicara dulu_," Sehun mendengar Luhan tertawa. Sementara ia sendiri menggaruk belakang lehernya, tersenyum agak malu.

Luhan _hyung_nya memang kadang aneh, tapi dari situlah Sehun menyukainya. Dan ia tak perlu ragu bahwa Luhan menyukainya juga, walaupun ia menjadi otak besar dari beberapa masalah kekanakan yang terjadi di _dorm _EXO. Ia lalu terpikir sesuatu.

"Tidak apa. Kau boleh menerkamku kapan saja," Sehun tidak bisa menahan seringaian usilnya. "Tapi kita lihat sekarang apa kau berakhir seperti Joonmyun _hyung _atau tidak."

"_Kenapa Joonmyun... oh._"

Luhan baru sadar. Sehun tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. "Oke _hyung_, sekarang aku ingin kau membayangkan tanganku yang sedang..."

* * *

Extension #2: ChanKai

"-ya. Kalau bisa suruh mereka untuk membersihkan lantainya berkali-kali. Juga cat ulang dindingnya, warna putihnya agak kusam. Kaca? Boleh, suruh untuk bersihkan sebersih-bersihnya. Aku ingin para member merasa segar lagi," kata Jongin, ketika menelpon _manager hyung_. "Oke, iyaa _hyung_. Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja. Iya. Akan kusampaikan pada Joonmyun _hyung _nanti. Yang penting ruangannya menjadi lebih bersih dan higenis, oke _hyung_. Hehehe, hanya kejutan untuk mereka. Baik _hyung. Anyeong_."

Jongin menekan tombol memutus pembicaraannya dengan _manager hyung_. Sedikit berbohong, tapi demi kebaikan seluruh member EXO. Oke, sebenarnya hanya untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin seluruh ruangan bersih tanpa kuman atau apapun itu.

Ia lalu menghela nafas dan mendapati Chanyeol yang memandanginya bingung.

"Kejutan? Bagaimana kejutan kalau kau mengatakannya di depanku?" kata Chanyeol dengan nada setengah mengejek. "Tidak mungkin juga kau ingin mengejutkan kami. Semuanya tidak pernah terkejut olehmu."

Jongin memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya, _hyung_," gerutu Jongin. Chanyeol meringis mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanyanya kesal. Jongin memandang kanan-kiri dan setelah merasa aman, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Chanyeol. Membisikkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya Chanyeol juga ingin tau.

Membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Chanyeol tanpa sadar berteriak. Tentunya menggema, bayangkan saja suara keras Chanyeol membahana bahkan tetangga bisa mendengarkannya.

"EW RUANG LATIHAN KITA TERNODAI!"

Jongin setengah yakin bahwa telinganya hampir tuli, karena ia masih sempat mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dan suara ringisan dari arah kamar mandi.

* * *

_Breakfast_

"Mimpi apa kau _hyung_? Masa jam segini baru bangun?" tanya Chanyeol ketika para member sedang makan pagi. EXO-M kembali dari China karena mereka akan menyiapkan konser.

Baekhyun menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Seperti kau tidak tahu Luhan _hyung_ saja."

"Mimpi indah," jawab Luhan singkat, mengabaikan Baekhyun dan menarik bangku di samping Sehun. Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya.

"Mimpi yang melibatkan Sehun, pasti," oceh Chanyeol. Luhan mengambil roti dan mengoleskannya dengan mentega. Ia menggigitnya kemudian membalas kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Yah setidaknya celanaku tidak basah ketika bangun tidur walaupun Sehun ada di mimpiku," ucap Luhan tanpa ekspreksi membuat semuanya menengok pada Joonmyun yang mendadak tersedak kopinya sendiri. Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya agar ia tidak dibunuh oleh Joonmyun dengan cara memaksanya untuk menelan semua bantal di _dorm _mereka.

* * *

'-'

YAY

selesai juga.

lanjutan dari dua cerita sebelumnya. _and probably my last sulay series._

btw tetap spesial buat sulay shipper.

maaf kalau member exo di sini di OOCin. dan yang tadinya pengen _fluff _gitu malah jatuh nge _angst_, _blame the playlist. _terus maunya sekai, jadinya chankai. dan... garing. GARING BANGET GANGERTI LAGI.

tapi ada alesan juga kenapa karakternya kaya gitu. semua member itu aku anggep lucu. sehun aku anggap masih rada kawaii dan kalo maknae tuh yang kita harepin yaaah kaya gimana sih. yixing emang aslinya lucu titik. semuanya lucu, kecuali suho #tetep

ngerti gak bonus chankai-nya? *wink wink*

tentang exo dan wufan dan luhan... hahihuheol. maaf karena ini dibikinnya sebelum masalahnya keluar sama baekyeon _confirmed_. yang penting bisa di_publish _juga. (serius ini dibikin ngebut setelah un 2014) (kemudian saya meraung raung karena ffn gabisa dibuka) (/curhat/)

_anyway_ _review, please?_^^


End file.
